Technical Field
The described technology generated relates to electronics and, more specifically, to mixers.
Description of the Related Art
Mixers are often used in various circuits such as radio frequency (RF) receivers and RF transmitters for functions, such as down converting or up converting. RF signals can be in a frequency range from about 30 kHz to 300 GHz. A single-ended mixer can be implemented using a differential mixer core and one or more baluns and/or one or more termination impedances. For RF circuits and microwave designs, it can be desirable to provide impedance matching and/or a termination impedance selected to match the standard transmission line impedance or nominal impedance of, for example, 50Ω. Other similar values, such as 30 Ω, 75Ω, or 77Ω, can be used in other similar designs depending on the characteristic impedance of the standard transmission medium. Matching the termination impedance can advantageously provide relatively high isolation in a passive mixer.